book_of_rosesfandomcom-20200214-history
Charles Everus
Charles Everus 'Baron Charles Everus '(シャルル・エヴェロス) was the uncle of Aya Everus and brother of Alexander Everus. Appearance Charles is overweight, shorter than Veran, and disgusting. Veran even going to the extent to calling a him a rotten fish. He wears a white suit with a red tie and white gloves, his hair brown and side swept to his left. He wears spectacles and has brown eyes. Personality Charles Everus is a sick, perverted man who envies his brother to an extreme degree. He sought after the most beautiful young girls in London to add to his brothels. He stutters and seeks fortune, and even plead towards the devil for fortune and women. He showed no kindness towards Aya and despised his brother to no end. History Charles Everus is the second child of Senior Everus and younger brother of Alexander Everus. He has been put below Alexander all of his life, and him and his brother fought a lot as children. When Alexander was chosen to be the Queen's Watchdog after their father, Charles was furious, and when he got old enough, moved away to France. Charles would come to London every so often, where he began his underground brothel and trading company. He was acquainted with Reginald Pandora and was the one who introduced his brother to Lord Pandora. After Alexander was found investigating his businesses for the Queen, Charles had no choice but to kill him. He brutally shot his brother, and left no traces behind...so it seemed. Though it would not be known until later, a guard working with Alexander knew that Charles killed him. After his brother's death, Charles became a guardian for his child, Aya, as her mother worked. Aya had the same eyes as her father, and Charles began abusing her emotionally as he stayed with her. The emotional abuse soon turned sexual, and Aya was terrified to tell her mother about it. To Charles' fortune, Aya's mother died of influenza. He was given custody of her, and was refused the position of Queen's watchdog by the Queen herself, for reasons unknown to him. The Queen knew he had killed Alexander, but as Charles had custody of Aya, there was nothing the Queen could do quite yet. Charles made Aya become the prized jewel of his main brothel, Brothel Mahogany. He praised the devil with his men and co-workers for allowing him to have Aya but begged for money like his brother had. Little did Charles know that after he left for France, Aya used the devil worshiping against him, calling upon a demon to destroy his prized brothel and take her away. Charles heard of the news and thought Aya dead...and in France he stayed, his whereabouts unknown to Aya...and the series began... Plot Quotes Trivia - The first visual for Charles was a fish. - Charles Everus is based off of one of the authors ex-boyfriends. - Charles has a terrible stutter that comes when he is nervous. - Charles never knew the Queen knew he killed his brother.